The Everlasting Battle
by Dreamer1
Summary: This is a story that folows the endless waltz or what happened to the characters afterand who is the new evil that comes.
1. The Reunion

Well this is the real starting to the Everlasting battle (the 1rst one was just telling were every one was after the Endless Waltz). Oh yes and I'm sorry that I spelt Heero's name wrong (my stupid spell check changed it). Have a good time reading!

**__**

The Everlasting Battle

Chapter 2

A Reunion

Mean While At The Peace Craft Family Castle

"Heero that is the first time I have ever seen you smile," said surprised Queen Relena.

Heero gave her a sharp look and violently turned around. It seemed that Heero was embarrassed. Relena took what to be an inventation out of her pocket. She showed it to Heero.

"It seems we have been invited to a reunion for the gundam pilots at Quartre's house," said Relena trying to get Heero's attention.

Heero turned around. Relena gave Heero the letter. He read it. 

"Well Heero how about we take my jet there. I'll bring some home made cookies," said Relena smiling.

Heero walked off to his room and changed his clothes. Relena on the other hand went to make reservations for her stay.

On The Plane To The Winner Palace

"Heero it has seemed you have been speech less all day is there something wrong?" Asked worried Relena.

"Nothing," Heero said sharply at Relena.

Relena understood that the depression that Heero was going through was merle missing of his gundam.

"Maybe we should get some sleep," said Relena changing the subject.

Heero walked off to the end of the jet and lay down on one of the seats. Relena just got a pillow and lay down in her seat.

One Hour Later

"We are ready for landing," said the captain of the jet.

"Ok, we may land," said Relena politely.

Heero got up and walked to the front of the plane. He could see all the other gundam pilots and an unexspective guest. The jet landed. Heero jumped out as Relena followed.

"Hey, Hey. It's Heero. Long time no see buddy!" said Duo happily.

"It's a great honor to see you all again," said Heero.

"Queen Relena!" Said Nion surprisingly, "Why you have grown up." Nion bowed her head and held Relena's hand.

Relena smiled and looked to her right. They're sat the unexspective guest, "Merilardo!"

"Hello my sister. I see you have become a beautiful and warm hearted Queen," said Merilardo looking at Relena.

"Brother!" Cried Relena running over to Merilardo. 

Relena hugged her only brother and family member that was still living.

"My dear brother why did you come?" Asked Relena.

Well that is the end for chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed reading! 

P.S. This story will get more exciting, I'm just getting into the plot but I promise that the gundams will show there faces again!

By Kat


	2. Important Information

Well this is my third chapter of the Everlasting Battle! Have a good time reading ^_^

The Everlasting Battle Chapter 3

Some Very Important Information

While At The Winner Palace

"I came back because I have some important information the may come to use," said Zechs replying Relena.

"So what is it," said Wufei eating his caviar.

"Well while Noin and I were flying through space, our radar detected something. It seemed to be to big for a fighter ship, so we got a closer look on the monitoring system. It seemed to indicate a moble doll. We didn't believe it. We needed more evidence, so we flew closer to it. We got as close as we could. We saw the amazing machine for only a few seconds. It seemed it was heading for Earth. So we headed back as quick as we could. But it seems that it has not reached Earth yet but until it does we must find out more about it. Who knows it could be refueling at one of the space colonies," explained Zechs in a serious manor.

"Well was it a gundam?" Asked Trowa. 

"I don't know for sure but I know that the model sure did act like one," replied Zechs.

"But what if it is a threat to the Earth, we don't even have our gundams," said Quartre worried.

"Oh well if it is we could always arrange for new gundam models," said Noin.

Quartre seemed to worry a lot. He was so concerned about the Earth's safety and always blaming the loose of the gundams on him self. 

"Would anyone like more caviar?" Asked Quartre trying to change the subject.

Hours had passed at the reunion. Everyone seemed to have a good time. Heero seemed to be quiet every now and then. Until a report hit the news…

T.V: "A report just in. A gundam has seemed to land at one of the space colonies. It is said that it has a unicorn like horn on its head. If you see this machine get in your houses quickly and go underground. There have been no reports of harm that this gundam has made but run for safety! Thank you."

All of the gundam pilots stood there confused. If it were a gundam is it friend or foe? 


	3. The flying horse

Chapter three ladede. Well this is ch3 to my story! Important chapter here. You should read all the other chapters if you are going to understand this one. Well see-ya ^_^

The Everlasting Battle

Chapter 3

The Flying Horse

In Space, Above The Earth's Atmosphere

"Refueling complete. Mission still on way. Entering Earth's atmosphere in 10 seconds," said a feminine voice.

What seemed to be a gundam was flying into Earth's atmosphere and heading straight for the Winner Palace. 

"Mission to Earth… complete," said the same voice.

The gundam landed right in the courtyard of the home.

As the gundam landed heero ran to the courtyard. There stood right in front of him what looked to be a unicorn like gundam. The others rushed out to see why Heero stormed out of the house like that. The gundam opened. There was silence for a few seconds but Heero seemed to hear footsteps. There came out what seemed to be a girl that was the same age as Relena. Heero not trusting the girl, through out his gun and pointed it straight for her. The girl came out of the smoke. The other gundam pilots stood there looking for a face.

"Please I'm no harm to you Heero," said the girl finally revealing herself.

"I don't trust anyone," snapped Hero.

The girl seemed to have white sparkly hair like a main of a unicorn. She had a loving smile but that didn't fool Heero. 

"Mr.Yuy I don't come to harm you I have came to save you and your friends." Said the girl; "My name is Savannah Toikedo. There is a new comer to take over Earth and he or she is planing to kill Queen Relena for world conquer. I think this person is well known of Relena and it fond of her work but you will need you gundams."

"Wait a second. We don't even have our gundams!" Noted Duo

"No problem all of your new models are at the space laboratory at space colony 1889. They are all really advanced to fit your needs," said Savannah

"But I don't want this war to involve the people," said Relena seriously.

"It will all be fought away from Earth and the space colonies," replied Savannah.

Heero gave Savannah a disturbing look and violently turned around. He did not trust Savannah but he new that something about her made her seem very powerful. Zechs on the other hand seemed to be interested with her gundam.

"So when do we start?" Asked Duo.

Well that is the end of chapter 4. There are more chapters on way!


End file.
